Ouvrir les yeux
by Indocile
Summary: Petit cadeau pour Wonderfolle. Il avait encore une fois fait un pari stupide. Il allait cette fois s'en mordre les doigts. Il n'a pas trahi, mais est devenu un traître tant pour elle que pour son meilleur ami. Qui pourra bien l'aider à réparer ses erreurs ?
1. Chap I - Le chaos n'est que le commencem

Cette histoire est un cadeau pour **Wonderfolle**. À la base cela devait être un OS, mais l'inspiration ne se contrôle pas, dans un sens comme dans l'autre... Résultat voici une histoire qui fera normalement 6 chapitres avec un narrateur différent pour chaque chapitre...

_**Voici les termes pour l'histoire à venir :**_  
_Un OS avec 5 personnages_ (possibilité de plus. = Je ne vous donne pas de suite les personnages imposés car je voudrais essayer de garder leur anonymat le plus longtemps possible, ou pourquoi pas vous les faire découvrir...  
Pas de genre d'histoire imposé. (pas de style non plus imposé)  
5 mots imposés : Clair de lune, réel, ambiguïté, montagnes russes et cochon. = Je vais essayer d'en caler un pas chapitre en faisant des chapitres courts.

En espérant que cela vous plaira et que **Wonderfolle** ne sera pas déçue...

Au fait, publication les jeudis pour cette histoire...

* * *

**Chapitre I - Le chaos n'est que le commencement**

Cher journal.

Cela avait commencé comme cela commence toujours "Je te parie que tu ne peux pas mettre untelle dans ton lit". C'était du vu, du revu et même du réchauffé. Et pourtant, cela fonctionnait toujours aussi bien. Drago était venu me voir me mettant une nouvelle fois au défi de mettre une fille dans mon lit, dans un temps imparti et de la jeter ensuite. Pourquoi avais-je accepté une fois de plus alors que nous avions convenu avec Pansy d'arrêter ces jeux débiles auxquels nous conviait toujours notre prince ?

Il faut avouer que l'objet du délit était cette fois un véritable délice à regarder. M'imaginer caressant sa peau ne fut pas bien difficile et fut même un **réel** plaisir. Passé le stade de la délectation, mettant Pansy dans la confidence une fois de plus, j'ai alors entrepris mon petit travail de recherches habituel. Qui voyait-elle ? Qu'aimait-elle ? Qu'est-ce qui la repoussait ? Quels étaient ses passe-temps ? Mon train-train de briseur de cœur en somme. Comment aurais-je pu savoir que ma carrière allait prendre un nouveau tournant ?

Elle était à la fois belle et magnifique. Elle était surtout très griffondor et très proche du Survivant. Je ne sais pas à quel moment tout a basculé. Je suis incapable de déterminer à quel instant le pari n'en fut plus un. Je t'épargne "la chasse" pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un regard d'elle, acquérir sa confiance et finalement l'enlacer. Lorsque je me suis rendu compte être irrémédiablement amoureux d'elle cela s'est passé comme dans les films moldu, que j'ai pu voir durant les dernières vacances. Elle a appris qu'il était question d'un pari à la base. Elle m'a jeté.

J'étais effondré. Et c'est là que tout a pris une autre tournure. Drago s'est rendu compte de mon état. Il a bien vite fait le rapprochement. De ses mots, je l'ai trahi en tombant amoureux d'elle. J'étais alors pour lui un traître. J'ai perdu mon cœur dans les mains d'une femme au cœur trahi et mon meilleur ami s'en sent trahi. Je crois bien qu'il va me falloir trouver un mode d'emploi à l'amour, l'amitié et la vie.

Tu es bien loin de mes problèmes, cher journal. Toi qui n'es que papier. Toi qui n'éprouves pas les sentiments. Toi qui n'es même pas vivant. Je ne veux pas la perdre. Je vais tout faire pour la récupérer.

* * *

Alors ?  
Un avis ? Un regret ?  
Vous avez aimé, vous avez détesté ? Dites le par une review...  
À jeudi pour **"Ouvrir les yeux"**


	2. Chap II - Elle veut sortir et ne pas s

TADAM !  
Et voici le chapitre II. Avez-vous trouvé qui parlait dans le chapitre I ? Et de qui parle cette personne ?  
Je vous dévoile (peut-être) en fin de chapitre la griffondor concernée, mais avec ce chapitre II vous devriez trouver tout seul normalement... Je mettrais la jeune femme dans le résumé de l'histoire à la publication du chapitre III.

**Wonderfolle** : Choses promises, choses dues. Et en plus toi, tu as même droit à du rab... Comme je te disais en MP ce n'est finalement plus un OS, mais une histoire en six chapitres. J'espère sincèrement être à la hauteur de tes attentes et espérances. Je m'en voudrais de te décevoir. Alors chapitre I j'ai utilisé le mot "Réel", chapitre II je pars avec le mot "Montagnes russes". Aller on se retrouve après ce chapitre...

* * *

**Chapitre II - Elle veut sortir et ne pas s'en aller  
**

Ma belle.

Je t'ai vu aujourd'hui jeter à nouveau les yeux vers lui. Tu as aussitôt reposé ton regard sur ton assiette. Il semble chercher à te parler. Tu cherches par tous les moyens à l'éviter. Tu le fuis. Il te suit. Tu le suis des yeux. Il est amoureux. C'est un jeu de chat et de souris dont vous ne sortirez pas indemnes. Il n'y a qu'à vous regarder pour s'en appercevoir. Je n'ai pas encore le fin mot de l'histoire. Je ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je te vois t'approcher de lui, faire deux pas et reculer de trois avant de fuir en courant dans la direction opposée. C'est à n'y rien comprendre. D'ailleurs, je n'y comprends rien.

Tu refuses de me parler. Peut-être accepteras tu de m'écrire. Tu ne peux rester ainsi à te morfondre. Tu es ma meilleure amie et je m'inquiète énormément pour toi. Parles moi. Dis moi ce qui se passe. J'ai cru un temps que toi et lui aviez une histore. Aujourd'hui je ne suis plus sûre de rien. Tu baisses les yeux dès que tu vois tu vert et de l'argent dans un couloir. Tu es de plus en plus silencieuse. Tu manges de moins en moins. Tes cernes grandissent de jour en jour et tes sorts de glamour n'y peuvent plus rien. Il faut que tu réagisses. Il faut que tu te reprennes. Tu te laisses couler et bientôt ta santé déclinera.

Je crois que tu n'as pas encore remarqué le regard des professeurs à ton encontre. Même Rogue s'ets rendu compte que quelque chose clochait. Qu'attends-tu ? Qu'espères-tu ? Ne baisses pas les bras je t'en prie. J'ai l'impression de te perdre à petit feu. Tu n'es plus que l'antithèse de toi même. Chaque fois que je te regarde j'ai l'impression que tu joues aux **montagnes russes **avec ta vie et ton cœur. Tu sembles aller mieux et remonter la pente, mais l'instant d'après je te vois plus bas qu'auparavant. Je ne nierai pas qu'il doit être spécial pour toi cet homme, mais es tu prête à y laisser ta santé sans ne rien tenter ?

Parle moi.  
Redeviens celle que tu étais. Reprends le dessus où je serais contrainte d'en parler à Harry et Ron. Je sais que tu ne veux pas cela. Alors avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte ces deux aveugles, réagis je t'en pries. J'ai peur de perdre ma meilleure amie pour une histoire incompréhensible d'inconpréhension. Tous deux vous me faites penser aux films moldus que l'on a vu pendant les vacances. Ceux où le héros fait une bêtise, l'héroïne ne croit plus en la sincérité de ses sentiments et ce n'est qu'après de longues et douloureuses péripéties qu'elle se rend compte u'elle n'existe plus sans lui et que lui ne vit plus sans elle. J'ai vraiment l'impression à vous voir de revoir ces films de vacances.

Chaque fois que je vous regarde j'entends cette chanson moldue où le chanteur décrit la vie d'une femme qui veut tout et son contraire en même temps. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut. Elle veut le silence et le bruit, elle veut le calme et la tempête, elle veut lsortir, mais ne veut pas s'en aller. Ici tu le veux lui, mais tu ne veux pas t'en approcher. Ouvre les yeux, Ginny et vois sa souffrance de te savoir loin de lui...

Hermione

* * *

Alors, alors, alors ?  
Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Ça vaut une petite review ?

La chanson moldue c'est de Sardou, Un jour tu ne sauras pas ce que tu veux...

À jeudi prochain pour le chapitre III "Il danse seul, éphémère et blessé".  
Indo


	3. Chap III - Il danse seul, éphémère

Désolée pour cette journée de retard. Je nai pas eu 5 min à moi au boulot hier et je suis rentrée le soir comme un zombie. Je n'avais pas touché l'oreiller que je dormais déjà... Mais voici le chapitre III. Une lettre de Pansy à Drago. Âme senseible au gros mots s'abstenir. Ce n'est pas du grand art littéraire ici bas, ce ne sont pas non plus les grandes injures, mais Pansy n'y va pas de main morte...

**Wonderfolle**: désoéle poru ce retard. Merci poru la review. J'espère que cette lettre piquante te plaira...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre III - Il danse seul, éphémère et blessé**

Crétin,

C'est bien ce que tu es Drago ! Un pur et sombre crétin...  
Dis toi bien que je mâche mes mots car ceux auxquels j'avais pensé en premier sont encore moins élogieux... Tu es d'un égoïsme sans nom. Tu ne penses qu'à toi et ton stupide jeu de conquêtes. Tu te crois sur un terrain de chasse et non dans une école. Ouvre les yeux bordel ! Il est ton meilleur ami. Il n'a parié avec toi que parce que tu es son meilleur ami. Il y a perdu son cœur et par ta faute il s'y est brûlé les ailes... Il est amoureux Drago... A-MOU-REUX ! Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il peut ressentir et je t'en plains.

Regarde le un peu.  
Vois tu comme il souffre. C'est ta faute. uniquement ta faute. Si tu ne te bouge pas les fesses rapidement pour réparer les dégâts je te jure sur mes ancêtres et sur ma magie que je te ferai vivre la pire humiliation de ta vie devant toute la grande salle en plein repas. Je te promet de te faire passer aux yeux de tous pour un minable complet. Ils sont deux dans cette histoire à subir ta connerie. Ils se sont trouvés. Ils se sont aimés. Ils s'aiment. Mais à cause de toi et ta grande gueule de petit aristo jaloux ils sont séparés.

Ils font semblant de s'ignorer.  
Il est seul. Il est ton meilleur ami. Il se laisse déprir. Il meurt un peu plus chaque fois qu'il la voit. Il est blessé. C'est entièrement de ta faute. Elle est seule au milieu de la foule. Elle a beau être entourée de ses amis elle ne sait plus ce que c'est que sourire. Lorsqu'elle daigne lever les yeux c'est uniquement pour essayer de l'apercevoir. Elle est blessée. C'ets entièrement de ta faute. Tu as beau ne pas l'apprécier, lui il l'aime. Tu la insultais des années, à présent réunis les.

Rappelle toi ce dont je suis capable. Rappelle toi ce que je t'ai promis. Rappelle toi ce que c'est que d'avoir des amis. Car si tu ne fais rien, bientôt je te traînerai à terre. Malgré ton égo surdimmensionné je suis sûre et certaine que ta connerie lui fait concurrence sans souci. Si au bal de Noël tu ne les as pas réuni, pour toi ce sera la fin de ton rêve doré de petit Prince des Serpentards. J'espère pour toi que cette situation ne sera qu'éphémère !

Pansy !

* * *

Elle est vive, précise, menaçante... C'eeeeeeeeeeeeeest... Pansy !  
Faut pas toucher à ses potes, même quand on est pote avec elle...  
À jeudi prochain...

Indo


	4. Chap IV - Qqchose de pourri au royaume

Grippe, qui n'en veut ?  
Perso je m'en serrai bien passée... Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Elle m'est tombée dessus et ne m'a pas lâchée...  
Du coup aujourdh'ui c'est deux chapitres pour le prix d'un car j'ai du retard à cause de cette ùµ$%£* [auto-censure pour le bien de tous et toutes]... Puis la reprise du boulot m'a éloignée du site...

Aujourd'hui donc petit mot non pas seulement d'Harry dans le chapitre IV, où selon lui il y a quelque chose de pourri au royaume de Poudlard. Et oui du coup aujourd'hui vous allez également pouvoir lire les mots de Drago pour qui (dans le chapitre V) "Il n'avait qu'à pas me trahir !"... Que la vie amoureuse peut être difficile pour nos héros...

On se retrouve en fin de chapitre V...

**Wonderfolle** : Désolée de n'avoir pu te prévenir. J'étais au fond de mon lit... Merci pour ta review. Chapitre V c'est bien Drago... Et chapitre IV c'est donc Harry... À toute. Bisouilles

* * *

**Chapitre IV - Quelque chose de pourri au royaume de Poudlard**

Ne jamais croire acquise ou conquise aucune prise... J'ai cru l'aimer et être aimé en retour. Lorsque j'ai vu la flamme vivre dans ses yeux en le regardant j'ai compris qu'il n'en était rien. Lorsque j'ai vu son si beau sourire, qu'elle donnait à chacun, s'éteindre sur son visage j'ai voulu aller lui coller mon poing dans la mâchoire, lui qui la fait souffrir ainsi. Puis j'ai vu. J'ai compris. Et maintenant je ne comprends plus rien...

Il l'aime. Elle l'aime. Ils s'aiment. Ils se détestent. Pourquoi une telle ambiguïté dans leurs sentiments ? Pourquoi une telle solitude dans leur couple ? Elle est sienne et il ne semble pas s'en apercevoir. Si la magie de l'amour n'opère plus à Poudlard c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de pourri en son royaume. Comment se fait-il que cet imbécile de Malefoy les regarde en souriant ? C'est certainement lui qui gâte le fruit.

On dirait qu'il est heureux de leur sort. J'aimerai l'enlacer et la rassure, la consoler et lui dire que tout va s'arranger, mais je ne le peux. De l'avoir auprès de moi et l'emmener en promenade sur une calèche autour du lac au **clair de lune**. J'aimerai lui avouer combien je tiens à elle et combien elle est importante pour moi. Lui faire comprendre ce que je ressens pour elle risquerait cependant de la blesser et non de la réconforter.

Je dois intervenir ! Si ce week-end ils continuent de s'ignorer ainsi j'irai les mettre au pied du mur que d'aventure ils cessent de se déchirer comme ils le font. Ils se tuent l'un l'autre à petit feu. Leur histoire est entre le meurtre et le suicide car chacun meurt de ne pas être avec l'autre et chacun tue l'autre de ne pas être avec lui.

Si simple. Tellement efficace. Si naïf. Tellement hallucinant.

Ouvrez donc les yeux et regardez-vous ! Vous êtes deux âmes en peine qui malgré qu'elles se soient trouvées préfèrent repousser l'autre que toucher du doigt le bonheur… Voilà ce que j'ai envie de leur crier. Alors si ce week-end il n'y a pas de changement, il faudra traiter le mal par le mal…


	5. Chap V - Il n'avait qu'à pas me trahir !

**Chapitre V - Il n'avait qu'à pas me trahir !**

C'est bien fait pour lui… S'il ne m'avait pas trahi il n'en serait pas là. Il est prêt à jouer et parier avec moi et l'instant d'après il disparaît dans la nature, le cœur posé dans une main et il avance comme un zombie vers sa rouquine, traîtresse à notre sang, comme un amoureux transi, possédé par le virus de l'amour. Je suis toujours là moi. Je ne suis pas allé l'abandonné pour une poupée aux formes généreuses et à la crinière de feu.

D'accord, elle est bien roulée, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Il y a de nombreuses filles tout aussi bien faites à Serpentard ou dans les autres maisons. Pourquoi choisir une Gryffondor ? Ok, elle a des yeux magnifiques, mais est-ce vraiment suffisant pour laisser de côté son meilleur ami surtout lorsque celui-ci s'appelle Drago Malefoy ? Je peux concevoir qu'elle ait une tête bien faite, en même temps ce n'est pas trop difficile quand on traine avec Granger-Je-Sais-Tout… Il faut s'appeler Potty pour ne pas savoir la recette du Felix Felicis par cœur quand on la côtoye.

Le pire de toute façon, ce n'est pas qu'elle soit jolie, intelligente et qu'elle ait un caractère bien trempé. Non le pire dans cette histoire c'est qu'égoïste comme il est je me suis retrouvé seul. Il croit vraiment que le monde tourne autour de lui ou quoi ? Ça m'écœure rien que d'y repenser…

Je vais aller lui faire ravaler ses mots. Quand monsieur m'a avoué avoir des sentiments pour Weasley fille et que je me suis emporté parce que bien entendu il ne voulait lus remplir sa part de pari qui consistait à la larguer en l'humiliant devant tout le monde, alors là il est monté sur ses grands sombrals et m'a traité d'hypocrite, d'égoïste et de caractère de **cochon**… C'est le monde à l'envers…

Bien entendu en bon Serpentard je ne pouvais laisser cela ainsi. Je me suis donc arrangé pour qu'elle sache qu'elle n'était qu'un pari et maintenant je jubile du résultat. Il reviendra vers moi en rampant, me suppliant de le pardonner et d'être à nouveau ami avec lui.

Pourquoi Saint Potter m'observe-t-il ainsi ?

* * *

Et voilà... Plus qu'un chapitre et ça sera terminé pour cette histoire.  
J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Désolée pour le retard sur les derniers chapitres. La fin jeudi...

PS : Tout en bas y a un cadre pour mettre un review :D


	6. Chap VI - Et la petite cuillère s'en mêl

**Chapitre VI - Et la petite cuillère s'en mêla**

_POV Ginny Weasley  
_  
Ronald n'a jamais été du genre perspicace. Je crois que ce samedi matin où nous entrâme dans la grande salle et qu'il se mit à agir en maître de cérémonie m'a littéralement soufflé. Pour moi c'était un jour comme les autres. J'allais éviter au maximum les serpentards. J'allais baisser les yeux dès que celui qui fait douloureusement battre mon cœur porterai son regard sur moi. Je le hais pour ce qu'il m'a fait. Il a parié. Il m'a mise dans son lit. Il a fait comme si de rien n'était. Il allait me quitter quoiqu'en dise Hermione.

J'aurai du faire attention. Il avait déjà jouer ce jeu là à d'autres filles de Poudlard quelque soit leur maison. Pourquoi est-ce que cela aurait été différent avec moi ? Que j'ai pu être naïve...

Revenons en à mon frère...  
Je m'avancais vers la table des rouge et or lorsque je me sentie tirée en arrière. Il me tenait par le poignet. Il laissa à tout le monde le temps de s'assoier. Il ne daigna pas m'expliquer ce qui se passait. Il resta muet comme un cracmol devant un serment sur sa magie. Puis soudainement il se marcha me tirant avec lui dans son mouvement et déplacement. Nous passâme devant la table des aigles où Luna me sourit timidement. Nous ne nous arretâme pas devant celle des Poufsouffle. Notre trajet prit fin devant celle tant redoutée à mon cœur.

Il observa le groupe du Prince.  
Un par un il les détailla.  
La salle entière était silencieuse.  
Pas un boursouffle ne chantait.  
Je crois même que chacun arrêta de respirer.  
Puis il LE regarda droit dans les yeux avant de parler.

_POV Pansy Parkinson_

Pincez moi, je rêve...  
La belette, celui qui ne voit pas plus loin que son nez en matière de sentiments amoureux est venu remettre les idées en place à sa sœur et son soupirant... Il a été on ne peu plus clair. Il a été direct. Il a été franc. Il a été incisif. Il a été grandiose ! Je serais presque allée à le traiter de Serpentard... Dommage qu'il soit gryffon sinon j'aurai pu lui sauter au cou pour ce qu'il a fait, un samedi matin, dans la grande salle, devant tous les élèves et le corps enseignant au complet... Il a du cran. Il les a mis devant le fait accompli.

_POV Hermione Granger_

Il l'a fait !  
Il a ouvert les yeux. Il a fait pour leur ouvrir les yeux. Lui qui a la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère a ouvert les yeux sur le sentiment d'amour. Ma petite cuillère est devenu un homme sensible. Il n'est peut-être pas un cas si déespéré que cela finalement... En tous cas il a été royal. Il a même rendu Drago Malefoy muet tant sa machoire a failli se décrocher lorsqu'il a tenu son discours sur l'amour et la souffrance, sur le bonheur et les concessions... Est-ce bien Ronald Weasley qui se tient devant nous ?

POV Drago Malefoy

Si on me l'avait dit je ne l'aurai pas cru...  
La belette est venu mettre en couple sa sœur avec l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Sous les yeux de tous. Je crois bien que si j'avais vu Pansy l'embrasser pour le remercier de ce qu'il faisait j'aurai pu avoir une crise cardiaque en prime... Et saint Potter qui offre le regard d'un sombral qui vient de subir son premier rejet par un humain et qui en même veut faire bonne figure, sourit et lance les encouragements... C'est pas bientôt fini ce délire ?  
Vous êtes en train de tout faire pour que je perde mon meilleur ami et vous voudriez en plus que j'applaudisse ? Aller donc faire un tour chez Vous-Savez-Qui...

POV Harry Potter

Il aura été plus rapide que moi.  
Ron l'a fait. Ron est allé secouer les branches des amoureux solitaires. Je ne peux que m'incliner devant sa perspicacité nouvellement acquise et sa tolérance. Il vient tout de même de mettre son unique sœur dans les bras d'un des serpentards les plus coureurs de Poudlard. Comment peut-il être si protecteur avec elle et en même temps si compréhensif ?

_POV Blaise Zabini.  
_  
Samedi matin, je vis les Gryffondors entrer dans la grande salle. Pourquoi aujourd'hui plus que tous autres jours je leur portais attention je ne savais pas. Je ne fus pas déçu cependant puisque je pus voir Ronald Weasley avancer vers nous, tirant derrière lui Ginny. Il s'arrêta devant nous. Il nous observa l'un après l'autre. Puis je n'ai plus aucun souvenir à part les lèvres de ma douce Ginny sur les miennes après avoir répondu aux questions de son frère. Je ne sais pas comment le remercier, mais je trouverai bien...

* * *

Et voila...  
C'est fini... Qui avait trouvé l'identité du Zamoureux de Ginny ?  
J'espère que cela vous a plu. J'espère avoir déçu le moins de personne possible. Et pourquoi pas vous retrouver sur une autre fiction d'ici peu.  
Juste pour me faire un peu de pub en passant d'ailleurs : **La ballade des défunts**revient très bientôt car l'année nouvelle est arrivée et l'écriture a reprit...

Indo


End file.
